Sonríenos
by Anniih
Summary: No muestra sonrisas en su día. No tiene por qué hacerlo. Pero...hazlo alguna vez. Sonríenos. No te enojes con tu pequeña. *USAxUK; Islas Vírgenes*


·Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de mi propiedad.

·Advertencia: Uhm…que Inglaterra es un amargado en su cumpleaños. (23 de Abril, Día de San Jorge)

·Personajes: Estados Unidos/Alfred; Inglaterra/Arthur; Islas Vírgenes/Amalia.

·Pareja Central: EstadosUnidosxInglaterra/AlfredxArthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonríenos<strong>

**.**

―_Happy birthday, Arthur_.

Alfred sonríe alegre frente al inglés.

―_Happy birthday, mum!_

Amalia sonríe aún más alegre frente al inglés.

Arthur abre lentamente los ojos después haber pestañado y escuchado las felicitaciones de su pequeña familia. Tiene a los dos menores al frente con una gran sonrisa. La isleña tiene los brazos extendidos sosteniendo un paquete de regalo para que acepte el presente. El norteamericano no extiende los brazos, los tiene en los bolsillos de la habitual chaqueta de aviador.

Inglaterra solo los mira sin hallar algo para sorprenderse. Porque no hay nada que le sorprenda. Nada. Ni siquiera cuando Estados Unidos junto con la caribeña lo sacaron de la sala de reuniones para estar a solas los tres, además este día ninguno de los presentes se acuerdan. Es un día más como todos lo demás, pero con un aire diferente.

― ¿Qué sucede Arthur? ¿No te alegras?

―Alfred, tú no te acuerdas de mi cumpleaños.

La pequeña joven isleña baja las manos desentendida, girando a ver a su _papá_.

― ¿No acordarme? Claro que me acuerdo, por eso estamos aquí.

―Apuesto que tu celular te avisó. Sin él no te hubieses acordado.

Sigue respondiendo sin expresión sabiendo perfectamente por qué ellos dos se acuerdan, incomodando a la menor. Alfred a un paso hacia adelante.

― ¿Por qué reaccionas así? Admito que mi celular me avisó. Pero no entiendo tu reacción tan fría.

―Porque todos recuerdan tu cumpleaños. Todo el mundo recuerda tu maldito cumpleaños. A mí, nadie.

No es mentira. El 4 de Julio todo el mundo sabe quién está de cumpleaños, quizás algunos no lo celebran pero saben que significa esa fecha. Todos llegan, todos son invitados. Traen regalos, hacen una fiesta. No es como si Inglaterra quisiera tener ese tipo de cosas. Tener una gran muchedumbre metida en su casa desordenando todo. No gracias. No obstante, un pequeño recordatorio no es malo. ¿Eso no están haciendo su familia? Están al frente deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. ¿Por qué sigue amargándose? ¿Por qué no reconoce y acepta aquellas felicitaciones?

Deja de ser masoquista con esta fecha. No importa si el idiota de Alfred se acordó por un aviso de anotaciones del celular. Él está ahí, recibiéndote con una enmarcada sonrisa que tú la haces desaparecer con tu propio egoísmo, por el cual quiere cambiarte el parecer.

―Nosotros sí…

―Por un celular ―corta en seco borrando los pensamientos que tuvo hace un momento. No quiere seguir estando aquí, y voltea―. Será mejor volver con los demás.

― ¿No vas aceptar el regalo de tu hija?

Estados Unidos le hace recordar. Inglaterra detiene el paso junto con el tiempo. Tiempo que luego avanza cuando se voltea lento bajando los orbes a la trigueña quien tiene los ojos entrecerrados, brillando…no por la emoción de festejar. Ella está asustada y nerviosa por su estropicio comportamiento, sosteniendo el regalo de cumpleaños. Su regalo de cumpleaños.

Arthur traga. Levanta la cabeza hacia el estadounidense.

―Tú le recordaste mi cumpleaños.

No hay caso. Sigue negando. Solo quiere irse y no saber nada más.

―Basta Arthur.

Jones quiere detenerlo ya, exigiendo.

―Esta fecha siempre la paso solo, así que regresemos.

Sus oídos son sordos. _Cree _que se está convenciendo.

Islas Vírgenes presiona las manos en su pecho, dando un paso hacia adelante.

―_But mom…_

Su mente se harta.

― ¡No quiero nada! _¡¿Okey? _

Las piernas del conjunto de islas tiemblan retrocediendo, a culpa del sobresalto.

― ¡No le grites!

Para el país menor, el británico cruzó límite. Si quiere descargar sus enojos que sea con él, no con ella.

― ¡Tú no entiendes lo que es para mí esta fecha!

― ¡Pero eso no es argumento para que le grites!―exasperado vuelve adelantar otro paso dejando a la menor atrás sollozando. De acuerdo, no sabe que se siente tener una fecha donde nadie se acuerda de lo importante que es, sin embargo no perdona el grito.

Se determina en hacer razonar al mayor, y si no funciona, simplemente no funciona a lo que se irán.

―_Please, Arthur! _¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Pasas tus cumpleaños todo amargado en la soledad, bebiendo alcohol, y luego reclamas con que nadie lo celebra o no se acuerdan! ¡Siempre estás solo en esto! ¡Intenta alguna vez en tu vida festejar y sonreír en tu cumpleaños! ¡Ni siquiera te alegras por Amalia quien te trae un regalo, y luego dices que no la reconozco como tal! ¡Me irritas por todo eso!

Se descarga apretando los parpados.

Kirkland no mueve ni un musculo. Su cuerpo inmóvil ante las palabras que cruzan su mente una y otra vez. Todos sus cumpleaños la pasa amargado, bebiendo alcohol…

Y ahora, lo que le gustaría aunque sea una vez en la vida lo está desperdiciando. ¿Debería alegrarse? ¿Sonreír? ¿Debería? Deja de enredarte, ¿quieres? Mira al frente. Mira al frente. Míralos.

―Y yo…que me acuerdo tratando de parecer amable…pero al final es igual ―Alfred sonríe de lado como si perdiera una batalla―. Solo…solo quiero verte sonreír de verdad. Sonríenos.

Estirar los labios hacia los lados no es difícil, pero tiene que haber una manifestación de la emoción que uno siente. ¿Tiene ganas de sonreír?

No mucho. Tiene ganas de sentirse culpable al ver a su jovencita isleña que tiene la cabeza gacha, respirando agitada por la presión en la garganta y en el pecho, pensando que _mamá_ no le gustan los cumpleaños ni los regalos, que prefiere estar solo dentro de cuatro paredes. No es su culpa que tampoco recuerde su cumpleaños, pero que no se enoje más…por favor. Desea la sonrisa de _mamá_.

Y en eso…Arthur al fin razona cuando la mirada de Alfred lo espeta fulminando. Al medio de su pecho se aprieta y un dolor de cabeza le molesta. No, no caerá otra vez en sus arrebatos sin sentido. ¡Vaya!, ahora no tienen sentido, ¿verdad? Y tanto que decías todos esos sermones anteriores…

Camina paso a paso sin correr la mirada en Amalia. Ella siente su presencia adquiriendo abrir los ojos azules bajo esas cejas británicas, donde queda más alta (demasiado alta) que su país tutor porque él flexiona las piernas bajando la altura. Y un dedo le limpia la mejilla izquierda. El inglés surca muy leve los labios tomando el pequeño presente envuelto en papel de regalo.

Un llavero que solamente dice "Smile". ¿Qué piensas?

Lo más seguro que los dos creen que Inglaterra debería sonreír más y no pasar siempre tan malhumorado haciendo reclamos sermoneados. Creen bien.

Arthur…Arthur le sonríe a la menor.

―Gracias ―menciona removiendo un poco los cabellos más oscuros que el suyo, de Amalia―. Ahora dame una sonrisa tú.

La pequeña Kirkland mira perpleja. Luego a su _papá_. Este acierta con la cabeza. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, a lo que Inglaterra se pone de pie llevando el rostro y los labios a besar la frente de la isleña. Luego se incorpora girando hacia el estadounidense.

En ese momento, Arthur les muestra una sonrisa.

¿Ves? No es tan difícil sonreír en tu cumpleaños. Siempre y cuando estén ellos a tu lado.

Si los demás se olvidan, es cosa de ellos.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Siento que me faltó algo. Bueno, ya está hecho. Me fue algo complicado escribirlo, porque me daban ganas de golpear a Iggy, lo cual me tuve que controlar(xD). Y quise hacerlo Angst, pero sé que me saldría bien fail. Pena por Arthur, casi nadie se acuerda de su cumpleaños. Pero Iggy~, aquí las locas fans se acuerdan. Pasa el día con tu pequeña familia, y no seas tan amargado, tipo~.

Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito ^^

¡Saludos! ¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**

**.**


End file.
